


Плохой день

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: У Рафаэля иногда случались плохие дни. Кофе из придорожного киоска отдавал гуашью, дорогие ботинки промокали в луже, документы разлетались, ровным слоем покрывая пол кабинета так, что им с Кармен приходилось ползать на коленях, пытаясь вспомнить, какой лист шел за каким. Важный свидетель, на котором строилось дело, не приходил в суд. Кариси кричал на него в заполненном людьми коридоре. Рафаэль кричал на него в ответ. А сейчас в трубке звучал сдержанный голос Лив: «Кариси пропал».
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 15





	Плохой день

**1.**

У Рафаэля иногда случались плохие дни. Кофе из придорожного киоска отдавал гуашью, дорогие ботинки промокали в луже, документы разлетались, ровным слоем покрывая пол кабинета так, что им с Кармен приходилось ползать на коленях, пытаясь вспомнить, какой лист шел за каким. Важный свидетель, на котором строилось дело, не приходил в суд. Кариси кричал на него в заполненном людьми коридоре. Рафаэль кричал на него в ответ. 

А сейчас в трубке звучал сдержанный голос Лив:  
— Кариси пропал. Утром не пришел на работу, ни звонков, ни сообщений, родственники ничего не слышали. 

Барба присел на край стола, внезапно ощущая недостаток воздуха. Он судорожно ослабил узел галстука и попытался вдохнуть. Воздух застревал в горле, не проникая в легкие. Пальцы скребли воротник рубашки. 

— Барба? — голос Лив вернул его к действительности.  
— Что известно? 

Хрип на одном дыхании имел мало общего с коммуникацией, но Лив этого было достаточно. 

— С утра связывался с Роллинс, они должны были ехать к родственникам жертвы. На место уже не явился, телефон выключен. Как я понимаю, с тобой тоже не связывался.  
— Со мной? — Барба не мог понять, почему Кариси вообще должен был с ним связаться, у них не было ничего общего, кроме работы, как бы болезненно ни отзывалась внутри эта мысль. — Нет. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я пытаюсь проверить любые варианты, — тон Лив стал извиняющимся. — Учитывая, как Кариси к тебе относился... 

Продолжения не последовало. 

— Что, прости? — Барбе казалось, что его сознание сузилось до одной точки. Огромной, как сверхновая, и кромешно белой.  
— Ни для кого не секрет, что он тебя очень уважал, — аккуратно проговорила Лив.  
— Перестань говорить о нем в прошедшем времени, — грубо перебил Барба. 

Лив, похоже, делала это неосознанно, поскольку последовало долгое молчание. Рафаэль воспользовался этим, чтобы попытаться собрать панически разбегающееся сознание во что-то удобоваримое. Суматошные мысли скакали с одной на другую. Они поссорились вчера. Свидетель не явился, а без него Барба не смог вывернуть дело в свою сторону. Кариси отреагировал крайне эмоционально, как и в большинстве случаев, — он редко когда держал мысли при себе. Виноватым в провале оказался Барба, самого Рафаэля это категорически не устроило, и они упоенно орали друг на друга в коридоре Верховного суда. С тех пор Барба ничего о нем не слышал. 

— Я сейчас приеду, — отрывисто бросил в молчащую трубку и завершил звонок. — Кармен, меня ни для кого нет и не будет, отмени все встречи. 

Секретарша коротко кивнула. Ее взгляд выражал беспокойство, но она достаточно владела и собой, и деловым этикетом, чтобы не приставать с вопросами. За это Барба ее очень ценил. 

— Я еду в Спецкорпус, позвоню, как только смогу, — он решил оставить ей хоть какие-то ориентиры, пусть и туманные.

— 

Шестнадцатый участок встретил его броуновским движением. Кто-то поздоровался, но Барба лишь нетерпеливо кивнул в ответ. Лавируя между сотрудниками, он пробился к кабинету Лив. Вошел без стука и сразу же нос к носу столкнулся со всей командой. Роллинс и Фин, похоже, как раз докладывали о новостях. Они обернулись, остановившись на полуслове, но увидев Барбу, заметно расслабились. Лив встала со стула и подошла к нему. 

— Спасибо, что пришел. Пока никаких известий, последняя зацепка на данный момент — Кариси зашел в небольшой продуктовый магазин в квартале от участка. Через пару минут через ту же дверь проследовали двое в темных толстовках с капюшонами, на видео с камер наблюдения лиц не видно. Из магазина не вышел ни он, ни эти двое. Мы пытаемся искать свидетелей и зацепки. Продавец говорит, что продал Кариси бутылку минералки и отвлекся на фасовку товара, двоих в капюшонах даже не видел. Как Кариси ушел — не видел тоже. 

— Какая удобная позиция, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Барба. 

Со Специальным корпусом всегда было очень просто. Вот и сейчас — ни вопросов, какое отношение помощник окружного прокурора имеет к расследованию о пропаже детектива, ни сомнений в правомерности такого доверия. Краткий бриф и ввод в курс дела. 

— Не то слово, — Фин раздраженно фыркнул. — У него есть несколько приводов за наркотики, так что, мягко говоря, не самый надежный свидетель. Сейчас он заперт во второй допросной, но вспоминать дополнительные подробности категорически отказывается.  
— По месту тоже пусто, — Роллинс шумно выдохнула. — Будний день, рабочее время, вышли они в сторону внутреннего двора, в зону видимости камер не попали — как в воду канули.

Лив выглядела собранной и жесткой. На скулах ходили желваки. 

— Резюмируя: все мы знаем Кариси, у него должна быть очень веская причина, чтобы не явиться на работу без предупреждения. Учитывая утренний звонок, было бы глупо в нашем случае ссылаться на общеизвестные вещи про временные рамки и процедуры. Фин, иди к хозяину магазина и надави на него как следует. Затем надо еще раз внимательно просмотреть видео с камер на ближайших улицах — трое людей не могли просто исчезнуть, они должны были где-то засветиться. Попробуй отследить телефон. Аманда, бери команду криминалистов — и на место. Осмотрите там все, опроси жильцов квартир, чьи окна выходят во внутренний двор. Особое внимание на людей за шестьдесят. Найдите мне хоть что-нибудь. Барба, мне нужно, чтобы ты попробовал возбудить дело. Понимаю, что пока никаких оснований... 

— Мне нужна хотя бы одна улика, без этого окружной прокурор даже слушать не будет, — Барба тряхнул головой. — Я пойду с Роллинс. 

Какое-то мгновение Лив внимательно смотрела на него, нахмурившись, но потом кивнула. Если у нее и возникли какие-то мысли, то она оставила их при себе. Барба был ей благодарен, потому что у него не было ответов на вопросы, которые она могла задать. Единственное, что он знал точно — что не сможет просто сидеть у себя в офисе и ждать звонка. 

— 

Роллинс всю дорогу кидала на него косые взгляды, но молчала. Возможно, ей казалось, что доверительные разговоры в компании полудюжины криминалистов — это не лучшее решение. И Барба это мнение разделял. Более того, на его взгляд, доверительные разговоры даже один на один не всегда бывали уместны, по крайней мере, не со всеми. Поэтому когда они нырнули в подъезд нужного здания и тяжелая дверь отгородила их от остальных, погрузив в тишину и полумрак, он поспешил обозначить позиции. 

— Роллинс, ты скоро прожжешь на мне дыру. Предположу, что тебя удивляет мое непосредственное присутствие. Скажу откровенно — меня оно удивляет не меньше, но на данный момент у нас есть вопросы и посерьезнее. Предлагаю поговорить после успешного завершения дела, которого еще даже не существует. И вот тогда, когда в моем бокале будет выдержанный скотч, а Кариси — цел и невредим, обещаю ответить на любые вопросы, которые ты осмелишься мне задать. — Возможно, тогда ему действительно будет, что сказать.

Роллинс мгновение помедлила, прежде чем кивнуть и развернуться к лифту. 

— Первым делом нужно взять список жильцов у владельца здания. Он живет здесь же, на девятом этаже. 

Владельцем здания оказался полный мужчина среднего возраста в рубашке цвета не слишком свежего лосося. Когда он высунулся из дверного проема и внимательно всмотрелся в значок Роллинс, его лысина тускло блеснула в свете коридорных ламп. 

— Полиция? Список жильцов? А вы имеете право требовать? Это разве не конфиденциальная информация? У вас есть ордер? Не слышал ни о каком происшествии, подозревают кого-то конкретного? 

Барба поморщился при виде засохших пятен на воротнике рубашки. Он никогда не любил таких типов — склочных, неряшливых, недоверчивых и сальных, чье любопытство в разы превосходило порядочность. Роллинс, похоже, разделяла его мнение, потому что она лишь закатила глаза и с недоброй ухмылкой развернулась к Барбе. 

— Ну, советник, раз уж ты тут — отрабатывай свой хлеб, не зря же сбежал из офиса, — и она отступила на шаг, махнув рукой в пригласительном жесте. 

— Как помощник окружного прокурора довожу до вашего сведения, что препятствие следствию — серьезное правонарушение, — Барба сощурился и сделал шаг вперед, мужчина же, наоборот, отшатнулся от неожиданного напора. — Если учитывать, что кто-то из ваших жильцов может быть причастен к совершенному преступлению — это становится еще и сокрытием улик. Так что, по-хорошему, офицер может арестовать вас прямо сейчас, и тогда список жильцов перейдет к нам автоматически вместе со всем имуществом.

Барба слегка сомневался, что кто-то может поверить в эту бессмысленную ерунду, но владелец здания, ожидаемо, оказался не особо образован. 

— Подожди, мужик, полегче! Не тараторь! Я же не сказал, что не дам, я просто поинтересовался. Господи, уже и спросить нельзя, — бормоча себе под нос, он ушел внутрь квартиры и через пару минут вынес несколько мятых листов. — Вот, пожалуйста. 

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, — не скрывая сарказма, бросила Роллинс и забрала записи. — Есть ли какие-то проблемные жильцы, о которых нам стоило бы знать? 

— На втором живет наркоман, но тихий. Иногда пропадает на неделю, иногда спит на лестнице. На пятом какой-то мутный тип, который может неделями пропадать неизвестно где, но платит исправно. В остальном, ничего необычного, все как везде. Алкоголь, семейные ссоры, все такое. 

— Хорошо, — Роллинс протянула ему визитку. — Если вспомните что-то еще, позвоните в участок. 

Мужчина кивнул и поспешно закрыл дверь. Роллинс покачала головой. 

— Позвонит он, как же. Наипротивнейший тип. 

— В следующий раз давай таким кадрам не свою визитку, а прачечной за углом. Хоть рубашку бы постирал, раз уж с полицией у него не задалось, — Барба безапелляционно забрал у Роллинс список жильцов и направился к лифту, на ходу изучая документы. По нужной стороне дома, окна которой выходили во внутренний двор, шли четные номера квартир. — Номер 2, Джун Эвлин. 

— 

— Мэм, здравствуйте, Спецкорпус, — Роллинс показала значок тощей белобрысой девице, которая подозрительно выглядывала в щель между дверью и косяком и не торопилась снимать цепочку. — Мы расследуем исчезновение человека. Возможно, вы что-то видели или слышали в районе девяти утра во внутреннем дворе? 

— Девять утра? Сегодня? Вы ж обычно заявление только через сутки принимаете? — пробормотала девица, кутаясь в вытертый халат. — У меня брат как-то забухал, я хотела подать в розыск, так вы меня быстро завернули. А теперь что, важная шишка пропала? Для них другие законы? 

— Джун, кого там принесло? — раздался хриплый мужской голос из глубины квартиры. 

— Никого, — громко крикнула девица в темноту коридора и развернулась обратно к Роллинс. — Я ничего не видела. 

— Может быть, ваш муж... — начала было Роллинс, но девица перебила. 

— Не муж он мне. И он тоже не видел, спали мы, — не дожидаясь ответа, она захлопнула дверь и несколько раз провернула замок. 

Роллинс скептически скривилась. 

— Информативно вышло, — не теряя времени, она направилась к следующей двери. 

Через некоторое время Барба был вынужден признать, что не создан для полицейской работы. Досада и раздражение скручивались внутри тугим узлом. По его мнению, им катастрофически не везло со свидетелями, но судя по спокойствию Роллинс, для Спецкорпуса это было в порядке вещей. Несколько пустых квартир, жильцы которых, скорее всего, пропадали на работе. Обдолбанный наркоман, чья речь была бессвязной и мутной, как болотная жижа. Он продолжал повторять, что «нити вселенной заворачиваются спиралями вокруг ваших лодыжек», даже когда они уже ушли он него на лестницу. Маленькая девочка наотрез отказалась открывать им дверь и говорить, где родители и когда они вернутся. А следом какая-то сгорбленная и сморщенная как изюм старушка в маразме с порога обвинила их в том, что они украли ее рождественский пудинг. 

Барба старался размеренно дышать через нос и хотя бы немного усмирять этим волны напряжения и злости, захлестывающие его с головой. С каждой новой дверью утекало ценное время, как будто кто-то запустил внутренний таймер на общепризнанные сорок восемь часов, четыре из которых уже просочились сквозь пальцы безо всякой пользы. Они потратили их совершенно зря. С каждым новым человеком, который ничего не знал, Кариси становился все призрачнее. Ни один разговор не приближал к цели. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал. У Барбы слегка подрагивали пальцы, а в ушах стоял мерный гул. Он почти не участвовал в обсуждениях, а вместо этого как на заезженной пластинке прокручивал в голове вчерашнюю ссору. И жалел, что нельзя все переиграть. 

Когда у Роллинс сработала рация, Барба вздрогнул. 

— Детектив, прием. 

— Слушаю. 

— Мы нашли кровь и обрывки синей ткани на мусорных баках. 

— Отлично, посылайте экспертам установить ДНК. 

Барба встал как вкопанный посреди коридора, в одно мгновение проваливаясь в разверзшуюся вокруг бездну, как в ледяную воду. В коленях появилась предательская слабость и на мгновение ему даже показалось, что ноги его подведут. Мысли разбегались ртутными шариками, отравляя воздух: окровавленный Кариси на грязном полу, избитый, изуродованный, с мутными стеклянными глазами. Барба пришел в себя от прикосновения. Роллинс крепко держала его за плечо и обеспокоенно заглядывала в лицо. 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Просто задумался, — неубедительно пробормотал он. 

Роллинс лишь покачала головой. 

— Если ДНК подтвердится, советник, у тебя будет твоя улика. 

**2.**

Вначале пришла тупая пульсирующая боль в затылке. 

Потом ощущение затекших и замерзших ног. 

Потом запястья заведенных за спину рук начали ощущать крепко-натянутую толстую веревку.

Сонни приоткрыл глаза. Вокруг была кромешная темень, но ресницы задевали ткань. Значит, глаза были завязаны. Он лежал на неудобном комковатом матрасе, под ребра впивалась пружина. Он был одет, но без обуви. Даже пиджак был на месте. 

Чувства возвращались обрывками и постепенно: осязание, обоняние, слух. Пахло затхлостью и немытым телом, где-то вдалеке мерно капала вода. 

Сонни попытался вспомнить, что произошло. Он покупал минералку. Решил выйти через задний двор, чтобы сократить дорогу к участку. Дальше — темнота. 

Он на пробу пошевелил руками. Веревка была затянута крепко; она была грубой и при любом движении жгла запястья. Ноги были связаны еще туже, попытка согнуть колени привела к тому, что Сонни глухо зашипел. Веревка мешала кровотоку, пальцы ног заледенели, ниже колен при любом движении прошивало колкими мурашками. 

Сонни решил попробовать опереться о локоть и сесть. Но стоило ему поднять голову с матраса, как висок пронзила острая боль и темнота вернулась. 

— 

Барба и Роллинс вернулись в участок мрачные — из немногих опрошенных, кого удалось застать, никто ничего не видел. Жильцы косились настороженно, не пускали дальше порога и старались отделаться от них как можно быстрее. 

Зато Фин сразу подозвал их к своему столу. Лив уже стояла рядом и, склонившись, сосредоточенно смотрела в экран. 

— Хозяин магазина позвонил адвокату и отказывается разговаривать. Так как нам нечего ему предъявить — придется отпустить, — раздраженно бросил Фин. — И телефон не отслеживается, след пропадает сразу же на заднем дворе. Зато с камерами повезло. Одна из них в районе девяти пятнадцати недалеко от места происшествия засняла синюю Тойоту, двигалась машина неровно, зигзагом, проехала на красный. Выезжала с боковой улицы, где, как оказалось, камера разбита камнем. Вчерашнее видео еще есть, значит, разбили совсем недавно. И, что самое главное, улица эта проходит как раз мимо нужного нам двора. 

— Годится, — кивнула Лив. — Распространи описание и номера среди патрульных — пусть ищут на стоянках, заправках, во дворах. Аманда? 

— Свидетелей нет. Но во дворе криминалисты обнаружили кровь и ткань — материалы направлены на анализ. 

— Иди в лабораторию, делай, что хочешь, но форсируй. Нам необходимо получить результаты как можно скорее. Также передай криминалистам данные машины, пусть поищут во дворе и на прилегающих улицах следы шин. 

Роллинс кивнула и без лишних слов пошла выполнять поручение. Барба проследил за ней взглядом, затылком чувствуя внимание Лив. 

— Барба, зайди-ка ко мне в кабинет. 

За закрытой дверью Лив склонила голову. 

— Возможно, я сейчас скажу что-то лишнее, но в данный момент это кажется мне необходимым. Я тоже переживаю, пропал мой человек. Но нам надо держать себя в руках, а ты куда-то уплываешь. Не знаю, какие отношения связывают вас с Кариси, — Барба вскинул голову, но Лив только подняла руку, призывая его к молчанию. — И меня это не касается. По крайней мере, не в этих обстоятельствах. Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку, но сейчас нам крайне необходимо сосредоточиться. И что самое главное, нельзя, чтобы нам поставили в вину конфликт интересов, тем самым затормозив дело. Мы и так действуем в обход инструкций. Лучше отправляйся в офис, и как только появится хоть какая-то информация — я немедленно тебе позвоню. 

Она помолчала и добавила медленно и веско: 

— Ты нам сейчас очень нужен. 

— 

Через густой туман пробивались голоса. 

— Послушай, ну что ты переживаешь, план — верняк. Этот чувак — миллионер, расфуфыренный хлыщ с Уолл стрит, да еще и с кучей скелетов в шкафу. Говорю тебе, я видел его в борделе, он падок на несовершеннолетних блондинок. Пусть откупается, а не то вся эта грязь вылезет наружу. 

— А если не сработает? 

— Как это может не сработать, вот скажи мне, ну как? У нас есть извращенец с деньгами, место, о котором никто не знает, компромат, тяжелые предметы, которыми можно причинять боль, и бесконечная уйма времени. Верняк, говорю тебе. 

— Но у него при себе был ствол, что, если он опасен? 

— У кого из этих наркош сейчас нет при себе ствола? Двадцать первый век, царят насилие и преступность, старушки хранят пистолеты на прикроватных тумбочках. Не тупи!

Сонни медленно приходил в себя, ему казалось, что он выплывает из-под толщи воды, мысли были тяжелыми и неповоротливыми, они не могли угнаться за диалогом, доходили с опозданием, чужие голоса с размаху долбились в виски. Разум воспринимал отдельные слова, но общий смысл терялся. Промелькнула мысль, что, должно быть, к нему в гости заходила Бэлла и они нехреново так напились. А уходя с утра, она забыла выключить телевизор, и теперь там крутили какой-то второсортный детективный сериал. Но разве сейчас были выходные? Ведь он шел на работу.

И сразу же волной нахлынули ощущения: пересохшей гортани, задеревеневших холодных ног, боли в затылке, стянутых за спиной рук и пружинного матраса. Сонни почувствовал липкий страх, стекающий по позвоночнику, и отчаянно попытался сосредоточиться, невзирая на головную боль. Его определенно похитили, судя по всему, даже не подозревая о том, что он коп. Одна из ролей под прикрытием снова дала осечку и навлекла на него неприятности. Не впервой. Только на этот раз все было куда серьезнее, его похитили и семейные связи не прослеживали — так как его персонаж сам мог профинансировать небольшую фондовую биржу и заплатить за себя выкуп. 

Необходимо было собраться с мыслями и оперативно придумать какой-то план. Благо похитители не заткнули ему рот, значит, были настроены вести диалог. А общение всегда было универсальным способом манипуляции. Однако, пока что в голове звенел набат и мысли разлетались от него в разные стороны, как испуганные воробьи. 

Сонни застонал. 

— Смотри, походу, приходит в себя. 

Раздались приближающиеся шаги, а затем кто-то грубо вздернул его за воротник рубашки, приводя в вертикальное положение, и Сонни зашипел от боли, невольно присев на связанные ноги. Он попытался сдвинуться в сторону, но тут же потерял равновесие и начал заваливаться обратно на матрас. Упасть ему не дали, снова ухватив за воротник. Пуговица сильно впилась в горло, надавив на трахею. Голова закружилась, но через мгновение он почувствовал плечом стену и навалился на нее, глотая ртом воздух. 

— Ну давай знакомиться, что ли. Знаешь, почему ты здесь? 

Сонни мотнул головой. 

— Потому что кое-кому твои деньги нужны куда сильнее, чем тебе, гребаный извращенец. 

— Вы ошиблись, — прохрипел Сонни. — Я коп. 

— Ну да, а я — принцесса Диана. Приятно познакомиться. 

— Вы не понимаете. 

— По-моему, это ты не понимаешь. Дэнни, покажи ему, что у нас не любят шутников. 

Мгновение тишины — и Сонни прилетел удар в живот. Он согнулся, выкашливая легкие и шумно втягивая носом воздух. Похоже, тактика честности здесь не работала. 

— 

На следующее утро Барба сидел за рабочим столом, уткнув взгляд в кипу документов, и прокручивал в пальцах карандаш. Перед ним лежали показания свидетелей по действующему делу с пометками на полях и обрывочные заготовки финальной речи. Он сел работать, чтобы скоротать время, иначе ему так или иначе пришлось бы отвечать на безмолвные вопросы Кармен, но взгляд слепо блуждал по буквам, не выхватывая ни толики смысла. 

Он почти не спал этой ночью, лежал на неразложенной кровати поверх покрывала, раз за разом прослеживая глазами блики от проезжающих машин, бегущие по потолку. Косые линии медитативно двигались по одной и той же траектории — из левого угла в правый, а затем растворялись в темноте. Барба считал их первые полчаса, но после сотни сбился. Но к тому моменту это было уже не важно, главное, что этот призрачный маятник выполнял свою функцию -— приводил его в состояние, близкое к летаргии, когда ни для каких мыслей не оставалось места. Только под утро Барба смог забыться беспокойным сном, в котором он видел перед собой темную фигуру, теряющуюся во мраке, бежал, звал, но так и не смог догнать. 

Теперь же он никак не мог проснуться, сознание окутывал мутный туман, вязкий и плотный. Когда Барба понял, что читает одну и ту же строку уже по десятому разу, он признал тщетность усилий и перевел взгляд на стену. Лив была права — он уплывал. Реальность воспринималась словно через толщу воды, и в таком состоянии он был совершенно бесполезен. Непозволительная роскошь и потрясающая безответственность, анализ ДНК мог прийти с минуты на минуту, патрульные со вчерашнего вечера обшаривали парковки на предмет машины, он был просто не в праве тонуть в себе, только не сейчас. 

Барба выдвинул нижний ящик стола и достал початую бутылку скотча и стакан. Плеснул себе на два пальца и выпил одним махом. Обжигающая волна прокатилась по горлу, и в желудке стало тепло. Голова немного прояснилась. 

И в этот же момент у него зазвонил телефон. Лив. 

— Барба, есть новости. Офицеры сорокового участка сегодня с утра нашли похожую машину на парковке в Южном Бронксе, номера сняты, нет ни видео с камер, ни свидетелей, но внутри багажника обнаружены следы крови. Мы направили пробы на анализ ДНК. Сейчас криминалисты пытаются найти отпечатки пальцев и следы от обуви, проанализировать рисунок шин, чтобы выяснить, с какой стороны машина въехала на парковку. Район не самый благополучный, половина камер перебита, половина просто не работает, мы выудили какие-то разрозненные единичные фрагменты — и они ни в чем не помогли. Если ДНК совпадет, значит, мы нашли правильно, тогда будем обшаривать квартал, — Лив помедлила. — И еще одно, пришел анализ первых улик. На мусорных баках кровь Кариси. Можешь открывать дело. 

Раздался хруст — карандаш треснул в пальцах Барбы. 

Внутри воцарилось блаженное умиротворение. 

Теперь он был в своей стихии и знал, что надо делать. 

— 

— Надеюсь, ночь пошла тебе на пользу. Поэтому я спрошу еще раз: где деньги? Очень скоро мне надоест разговаривать с тобой по-хорошему. Все мы тут прекрасно знаем, что на досуге ты любишь побаловаться несовершеннолетними проститутками, и будь моя воля, таких как ты спускали бы в унитаз. Но это не мое дело. Мое дело — бабки. И если ты не заговоришь, все твое грязное белье будет вывешено на Таймс-сквер, уж будь уверен. 

Сонни щурился и молчал. Пару мгновений назад с него сдернули повязку и теперь тусклый свет резал глаза, привыкшие к темноте. Они сильно слезились, все вокруг было туманно и размыто. Голова кружилась, а сознание сужалось и отдалялось, словно мир был на другом конце перевернутого бинокля.

Ночь прошла мучительно, никак не получалось устроиться на матрасе так, чтобы хотя бы какая-то часть тела не болела. Минуты в кромешной темноте и тишине растягивались до бесконечности, теряя само понятие длительности, превращаясь в маленькую вечность — и Сонни не смог бы с точностью сказать, сколько времени он провел в этой комнате, если бы похититель не обозначил сроки. Сквозь повязку не просачивалось никакого намека на естественный свет, чтобы сверять по нему внутренние часы. 

Сейчас же он пытался проморгаться, чтобы рассмотреть обстановку. Постепенно обрели четкость лампочка без плафона, на проводе свисающая с потолка, необработанный бетонный пол, покрытый пылью, обрывками картона и битым стеклом, дверной проем с покосившейся дверью — видимо, они находились в каком-то недостроенном или заброшенном здании. Посреди комнаты стоял металлический стул, на котором, поджав под себя ногу, покачивался тощий мужик лет тридцати с редкими русыми волосами, которые сальными прядками падали ему на лицо. Он откинул их резким нервным движением и подался вперед:

— Ты глухой что ли? Дэнни! 

От сильного удара под ребра по телу волнами разошлась боль. Сонни зашипел и согнулся, уткнувшись лбом в матрас. Слегка повернув голову, он смог разглядеть нападавшего. Второй парень был куда крупнее и вместе с тем моложе. Выражение его лица постоянно менялось — от испуганного к раздраженному и обратно. Он подпрыгивал на месте, то сжимая кулаки, то шмыгая носом, то заправляя темные волосы за уши и облизывая губы. А на полу неподалеку валялся пистолет. Личный табельный пистолет. Сонни прикрыл глаза, выдыхая через рот. Он попытался выровнять дыхание, несмотря на пульсирующую боль в боку. У похитителей, очевидно, не было четкого плана, они не казались умными или расчетливыми. Зато определенно были агрессивными, фанатичными, под препаратами и с оружием в свободном доступе. Хреновый расклад. При таком можно было с легкостью схлопотать пулю в лоб от любого неверного движения. Следовало быть осторожным и податливым. Однако, естественные потребности немилосердно давали о себе знать. 

— Где, сука, деньги? 

— А уборная не включена в ваш пятизвездочный сервис? — прохрипел он.

— Он еще и хохмит, ты погляди-ка, — главный сплюнул в сторону. — Дэнни, отведи нашего принца в апартаменты. Пусть облегчится, йопт. 

Парню не составило труда подхватить Сонни под связанные руки и рвануть его вверх, развязать веревку, стреноживающую колени, и протащить его на негнущихся ногах в соседнюю комнату. Икры прошивали судороги, под ребрами кололо, голова кружилась и гудела тягучей болью. Сонни пытался сфокусироваться и рассмотреть обстановку, выцепить из сонма размытых пятен хотя бы что-то полезное, какие-то опознавательные знаки, которые могли бы сориентировать его в пространстве и подсказать, где они находятся. Но окна были заколочены, а мерный гул утреннего города ничем не выделялся. 

В соседней комнате стояло простое металлическое ведро. Дэнни перевязал руки таким образом, чтобы они были спереди и встал в двух шагах. Сонни покачнулся, оставшись без опоры. Кое-как он справился с молнией непослушными пальцами, и струя зашумела по алюминиевому борту. 

Обратно идти было уже легче, и Сонни даже взвесил возможность кинуться на Дэнни и попытаться достать до пистолета на полу. Но хватка пальцев на локте была железной, и благоразумие победило. 

Когда Сонни вновь оказался на матрасе со связанными коленями, главный склонил голову: 

— Ну и? 

— Деньги у меня есть, — негромко произнес Сонни. 

— Да неужели. Только посмотрите, как мы заговорили, магия сортира, не иначе. И где же твои деньги, падла? 

— Депозитная ячейка в банке, — он с усилием вытянул ноги, которые вновь начали затекать. — Только есть одно «но», она оформлена не на меня, а на моего партнера, — Сонни невесело усмехнулся. — Я, прямо скажем, не очень дружу с деньгами. Поэтому доходность решили... обезопасить. 

Мужчина медленно достал из-за пазухи кнопочный телефон и тихо, вкрадчиво сказал: 

— Диктуй номер, умник. Сейчас ты будешь доходчиво объяснять своему партнеру, что тебе очень нужны деньги. В твоих интересах быть крайне убедительным. И не дай бог ты скажешь что-то не то. Эти слова станут последними в твоей никчемной жизни. 

Он кивнул Дэнни на пистолет, тот поднял оружие и направил его на Кариси. Его руки слегка подрагивали то ли от нервов, то ли от возбуждения. 

Сонни прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Номер он знал наизусть. Иногда по вечерам он слабовольно гипнотизировал набор цифр, горящий на экране телефона, и хотел нажать кнопку вызова. Но ему ни разу за год не хватило мужества. Сейчас он об этом жалел. Хотя теперь эти воспоминания были подернуты дымкой боли и казались отголосками несуществующего сна. 

Он начал диктовать номер. И понадеялся, что Барба не станет представляться незнакомому номеру помощником прокурора. Похититель включил громкую связь и поднес телефон к лицу Сонни. Всего один гудок — и в трубке зазвучал напряженный голос: 

— Барба, слушаю. 

Сонни в долю секунды нацепил широкую улыбку и затараторил веселым голосом с извиняющимися нотками: 

— Рафаэль? Это Доминик. Слушай, партнер, тут такое дело, — он замялся, словно устыдившись. — Мне опять нужны деньги. 

— 

Барба покачнулся, присел на край стола и уцепился за столешницу до побелевших костяшек. Вдоль позвоночника взлетела волна мурашек и обжигающей волной осела в районе затылка, голова закружилась и перед глазами пошли белые круги. Из трубки звучал голос Кариси. Это было потрясающе, нереально и настолько страшно, что Барбе потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки и ничего не сказать вслух: он так сжал челюсти, что зубы почти свело. На самом деле, он чуть было не разразился обвинительной тирадой, но использование полного имени стало хорошим сдерживающим фактором. Кариси никогда бы так не представился. 

— Рафаэль? — с нажимом переспросил Сонни. 

Барба закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться и вспомнить, с чего начался разговор. Сейчас надо было действовать без промедления, на кону стояло очень многое. Партнер, деньги... Не было времени сомневаться и взвешивать варианты, поэтому он выбрал самый универсальный. 

— Опять проигрался, идиота ты кусок? — строго спросил он. — Сколько раз я говорил тебе завязать со своими разгульными хобби? Ты нас рано или поздно разоришь. 

— Ладно тебе, Раф, скажи спасибо, что не на девочек, — хрипло хохотнул в трубку Кариси, и звучало это до дрожи естественно. — Ты и так мне уже как строгий родитель выдаешь деньги на карманные расходы под расписку. Может, и журнал проверишь? У меня там двойка по труду. 

Значит, похитителей все же было двое. Разговор шел плавно, и это значило, что с линией поведения Барба угадал, дальше следовало лишь разматывать клубок. 

— На твои карманные расходы другой бы себе остров в Атлантическом океане купил. А тебе, дай угадаю, не хватает?

— Виновен по всем статьям, — голос Кариси отзывался теплом внутри и почти ничем не отличался от обычного, если не считать легкой хрипотцы, и Барба на мгновение почувствовал себя в какой-то параллельной реальности. Представлять Кариси бестолковым транжирой, которому всего лишь не хватало на казино, было очень заманчиво, это несло с собой успокоение. Это унимало голодную пустоту внутри. 

Но Барбе как никогда была необходима связь с настоящим. Он оттолкнулся от стола, подошел к двери и яростно замахал Кармен. Одним неразрывным движением написал у нее в блокноте «срочно звони лив кариси на линии номер не определился» и снова весь обратился в слух. 

— Слушай, правда очень нужны деньги, сможешь снять с нашего счета? — вот сейчас голос звучал иначе, тускло, будто у Кариси кончились силы притворяться. 

Барба сильно сжал трубку, с аккуратностью подбирая слова. Он вздохнул:

— Так и быть. Только учти — это в последний раз. Больше выручать не буду. Дальше либо заканчиваешь развлекаться, либо выкручиваешься самостоятельно. Сколько? 

— Сними пятьсот штук наличными. Не удивляйся, я тут целую ночь просидел. На редкость неудачная ночка вышла, — он хмыкнул, но потом снова посерьезнел. — Только один момент — я не смогу встретиться с тобой лично, я тут застрял, меня без денег не отпустят. Но у меня есть доверенное лицо, друг, можно сказать, сможешь ему отдать? Дэнни зовут. Встретьтесь с ним в Центральном парке в двенадцать часов у памятника Алисы. Он крупный такой, молодой, темноволосый, в косухе будет. Придумай пароль, по которому ты его узнаешь. 

Барба помедлил. Ему хотелось сказать что-то важное, чтобы Кариси чувствовал их поддержку даже на расстоянии, чтобы он мог держаться дальше. 

— Сонни, — негромко проговорил он в надежде, что голос не сорвется. — Пусть будет Сонни. 

**3.**

Центральный парк в районе полудня весь звенел, как натянутая струна, был наполнен звуками: пением птиц, детским смехом, шуршанием велосипедных шин, голосами людей, далекими гудками машин и воем сирен. Обычный день на Манхэттене. Барба стоял у памятника Алисы, сжимая в руках кейс с деньгами, которые Лив щедрой рукой отсыпала ему из конфискованных улик. Верхний слой — деньги, нижний — бумажные "куклы". Скрытая петелька микрофона, прикрепленная ко внутренней стороне рубашки, задевала кожу. Барба посмотрел на часы, стараясь скрыть нервозность, перекатился с пяток на мыски. До двенадцати оставалось пятнадцать минут. 

В нескольких метрах от него вдоль пруда с коляской неторопливо прогуливалась Аманда. Коляска была завешена кружевной тканью, чтобы скрыть отсутствие в ней ребенка. С другой стороны от памятника на лавочке сидел Фин, уткнувшись в "Нью-Йорк Таймс". Он бормотал себе под нос, черкая карандашом в сканворде. Еще несколько офицеров в штатском стояли по периметру, непринужденно беседуя, или прогуливались по соседним тропинкам. Лив наблюдала за ситуацией из фургона, который они припарковали на пятой авеню на выходе из парка. До двенадцати оставалось пять минут. 

Барба прошелся вокруг памятника, невольно всматриваясь в незнакомые лица проходящих мимо. Людской поток омывал его своим быстрым течением, никто не обращал на него внимания, ничьи взгляды не задерживались дольше, чем на мгновение. Уже несколько раз он замечал черные кожаные куртки где-то на периферии и разворачивался, чтобы обнаружить молодую пару студентов или байкера в возрасте. Через какое-то время Барбе начало казаться, что он слышит тиканье часов. Тик-так. Он сжал кулак. Время снова отчаянно утекало сквозь пальцы, невесомое и слишком своевольное, чтобы его можно было удержать. В конце концов, Барба прислонился плечом к Белому кролику, упираясь взглядом в его карманные часы. Тик-так. Тик-так. Время уже перевалило за двенадцать, но никто так и не пришел. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — Барба вздрогнул, поднимая взгляд от бронзовых часов. К нему обращалась молодая женщина с вежливой улыбкой. — Вы не могли бы немного отойти, пожалуйста, я хотела сфотографировать дочку. 

На маленьком грибе сидела девочка, нетерпеливо дрыгая ногами. Барба выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что все это время задерживал дыхание. Он моргнул, потом еще раз, потом отрывисто кивнул и отошел к скамейкам. Сел рядом с Фином. Тот продолжил писать в кроссворде, но тихо пробормотал под нос, практически не раскрывая рта: 

— Хладнокровнее, советник. 

Барба прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Под закрытыми векам продолжался мерный отсчет и плясали белые круги, словно он долго смотрел на яркий свет. Тик-так. 

Легкий ветер шевелил пряди волос, пригревало солнце, голова постепенно перестала кружиться и Барба открыл глаза. На часах было двенадцать пятнадцать. Картина ничем не отличалась от той, что была полчаса назад, кто-то задерживался у памятника, кто-то мочил руки в пруду, кто-то присаживался на скамейки, но, в основном, люди просто шли по своим делам той быстрой пружинистой походкой, которая была свойственна детям этого города. У Барбы зазвонил телефон, на экране высветилось имя Лив. 

— Уходи оттуда, — отрывисто сказала она. — Кто-то слил информацию в прессу, пропажа детектива Специального корпуса по всем новостным каналам. Никто не придет. 

— 

— «О похищении детектива стало известно практически сразу, команда криминалистов нашла обличающие улики на месте преступления спустя пару часов после происшествия»...

— Твою мать, ты его обыскал? 

— Ну да, как иначе я бы нашел пистолет? 

— А значок, значок был? 

— Я не знаю, я оружие искал. Стэн, он же говорил, что он коп. 

— Хочешь сказать, это я виноват? — раздался глухой звук удара и стон. — Сейчас же иди и найди этот сраный значок. 

На глазах снова была повязка, поэтому Сонни мог ориентироваться только по звукам. Он услышал приближающиеся шаги и ему за пазуху нырнули дрожащие руки, исследуя внутренние карманы пиджака. В одном из них лежал его значок, на этот раз не заметить его было невозможно. 

— Блять, — раздалось практически беззвучно, на выдохе. 

— Дэнни, — прохрипел Сонни, с трудом ворочая пересохшим языком. — Тебе необязательно ломать свою жизнь. 

— Иди на хер, легавый, — руки достали значок и пропали. Удаляющиеся шаги были быстрыми, словно человек срывался на бег. 

— Стэн, что делать? Это реально коп. 

— Это все ты виноват, недоносок. И теперь мы пиздец попали. Придется его прикончить. 

— Ты с ума сошел? 

— А ты что, хочешь его просто так отпустить на все четыре стороны? Идите, добрый дядя полицейский, забудьте, что вы тут видели? Я, конечно, в курсе, что ты — тупое бревно, но не настолько же. Они нас посадят! 

— Ага, а если убьем — то не посадят? 

— Его никто не найдет, бери пистолет. 

— Я не буду, нет, даже не думай! Деньги — это одно, но на убийство мы не договаривались! — голос Дэнни срывался чуть ли не в слезы, балансировал на грани истерики. 

— Твою мать, — Стэн шумно выдохнул и замолчал. На пару минут повисла тяжелая тишина, прерываемая лишь судорожными всхлипами Дэнни. — Мы сделаем вот как, слушай меня внимательно. Сейчас ты заберешь значок, пистолет и телефон, ототрешь их от всех отпечатков и выкинешь к хуям в Ист-Ривер. После чего мы сядем в тачку и уедем. 

— Стэн, у них наша машина. 

— Благослови господи телевидение. Мы, разумеется, позаимствуем другую, мы же не идиоты. 

— А с ним что? 

— Я разберусь, иди. 

— Не убивай его, Стэн, — Дэнни почти скулил. 

— Да съеби уже. 

Судя по звукам, Дэнни бросился собираться. Шелест, скрежет, стуки и всхлипы сливались в единый гул, хотя в голове у Сонни шумело и без этого, сознание становилось все сложнее удерживать и концентрировать, и он прикрыл глаза под повязкой, откинулся спиной на стену и отдался на волю полубессознательного небытия, жарких волн боли и жажды. 

Из этого состояния его вывел громкий звук захлопнувшейся металлической двери. Следом раздались медленные шаги и вкрадчивый голос Стэна. 

— Знаешь, если бы не Дэнни, я бы тебя пристрелил. Но он мне как сын, поэтому приходится соответствовать. А ты так и так здесь сдохнешь. 

С этими словами Стэн сплюнул и в очередной раз ударил Сонни ногой, но на этот раз тяжелый ботинок прилетел в лицо. Очевидно, теперь уже никому не требовалось заботиться о сохранности внешности заложника. Да и само понятие заложника становилось неактуальным. Затылок с силой ударился об стену, нос хрустнул, и кровь хлынула по лицу, по губам, на матрас. Сонни почувствовал ее металлический привкус на языке, голова зазвенела от боли и все вокруг поглотила темнота. 

— 

Лив стояла у доски в участке в окружении полицейских, ее взгляд полыхал гневом, но указания были краткими и четкими: 

— С этой минуты ситуация считается критической. Похитители знают, что у них детектив, соответственно, предсказать их поступки с данной минуты мы не можем. 

Она указала на доску, на которой находилась фотография двух людей в капюшонах, карта Манхэттена и Бронкса с отмеченными точками и линиями движения машины, списки улик и желтый стикер с именем Дэнни и его описанием. 

— Мы возвращаемся к предыдущей линии поведения. Отсматривайте видеозаписи с камер, чтобы установить маршрут машины и понять, откуда она вообще взялась изначально. Обойдите магазины и заправки Южного Бронкса неподалеку от сорокового участка, опросите людей. Портрет одного из подозреваемых: молодой, темноволосый, крупный, в кожаной куртке, зовут Дэнни. Разошлите ориентировки, подключайте патрульных. Мониторьте все угнанные в том районе машины, временной отрезок вы знаете. Обыщите также свалки, порты, мусорные баки — любые места, куда можно выкинуть улики. И никаких контактов с прессой, — глаза Лив метали молнии. 

Она распустила офицеров и подождала, пока команда соберется вокруг нее, прежде чем негромко продолжить: 

— Надо еще раз сходить на место преступления и опросить жильцов. На этот раз, уже с конкретным описанием подозреваемого. Его могли видеть и раньше. В конце концов, он должен был где-то заметить Кариси, прежде чем его похищать, — она устало провела рукой по лицу. — Мы ходим по кругу, надо это заканчивать, найдите мне свидетеля. 

Роллинс и Фин лишь кивнули в ответ и быстрым шагом пошли к выходу. Лив же тихо проговорила на грани слышимости: 

— Рафа, что мы упускаем? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, она пошла в свой кабинет, Барба молча последовал за ней. Пока он закрывал дверь и жалюзи на окнах, Лив тяжело осела на диван и спрятала лицо в руках, опершись локтями о колени. 

— Если они не знали, что Кариси — коп, значит, у них не было тщательной подготовки, — голос звучал приглушенно. 

Она провела пальцами по волосам, убирая их с лица, и откинулась на спинку дивана. Ее взгляд был отсутствующим и остекленевшим. Лив не моргая смотрела в сторону окна, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Когда Барба сел рядом и поставил перед ней стакан скотча на журнальный столик, она вздрогнула, возвращаясь в реальность. Лив не пила крепких напитков, предпочитая красное вино, но сейчас она без лишних слов благодарно кивнула и сделала большой глоток, даже не поморщившись. Барба последовал ее примеру. Внутри стало немного теплее.

— Если у них не было должной подготовки, они должны были где-то просчитаться, — голос Лив звучал нетвердо, будто бы она хотела, чтобы ее кто-то в этом убедил. 

Барба вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось ее поддержать, но они были в одной лодке, застрявшей посреди океана, в ушах мерным гулом звучало тиканье часов, сливаясь с ударами сердца. Барба подумал о том, что иногда отсутствие опыта лишь помогает избежать шаблонных предсказуемых действий. Что от любителей, которые действуют импульсивно, можно ожидать любого расклада. 

Что иногда осознание приходит слишком поздно — и тогда можно лишь работать на холостом ходу, оградив эмоции высокой бетонной стеной, чтобы они не выплеснулись наружу и не погребли под собой все живое. 

— Твоя команда что-нибудь найдет, — уверенно сказал Барба, отпивая скотч. 

Лив опустила голову ему на плечо. А Барба нахмурился: что-то свербело на периферии сознания, что-то очень важное. Он перебирал про себя все, что видел и слышал за последние несколько дней, сшивал под разными углами, разбирал по кирпичикам, пока не запнулся: «...они не знали, что Кариси — коп», «...скажи спасибо, что не на девочек». Ну конечно. Барба вскинулся, и Оливия вздрогнула, выпрямляясь.

— Лив, они не могли похитить его просто так, — от волнения он начал проглатывать звуки. — Они его где-то видели, тут ты права. По телефону он играл определенную роль и говорил про то, что тратит деньги на девочек. Где Сонни в последний раз работал под прикрытием? 

Рафаэль увидел, как загораются глаза Лив. Она на глазах расправляла плечи и обретала уверенность. Словно охотничья собака, взявшая след. Это было завораживающе. Она выхватила телефон и набрала номер. 

— Аманда, разворачивайтесь. Вам нужны отделы по борьбе с наркотиками и торговлей несовершеннолетними. Соберите как можно более полный список тех, кто был на вечеринке у Тиммера: Кариси заметили, когда он работал под прикрытием. И притащите мне самого Тиммера, срочно, — Лив повесила трубку и посмотрела на Барбу, ее глаза лихорадочно блеснули. — Прекрасная работа, советник. 

Барба улыбнулся ей в ответ впервые за последние сутки. 

**4.**

Сонни застонал и постарался согнуть руки в локтях, подтянуть повыше. Ему повезло, что запястья остались связаны спереди, иначе пришлось бы хуже. А так через несколько мучительных мгновений у него получилось стянуть с глаз повязку и даже приподняться на локте. Губы были стянуты засохшей кровью, а в голове гудел набат. Мысли текли заторможенно, рассеяно и нечетко, но они были. Надо было выбираться. Собственная кровь на потертом матрасе складывалась в пятна Роршаха, и приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не проваливаться в столь желанное пространство отстраненных фантазий, когда вокруг не существовало ничего, кроме кроваво-красных бабочек, расползающихся в разные стороны из-под его рук. Реальность казалась отдаленной и ломкой, с острыми стеклянными гранями. Пребывать в ней было больно, но терять себя было нельзя, насколько бы заманчивым это ни казалось. 

Сонни аккуратно лег обратно на матрас, стараясь не делать резких движений, и попытался распутать веревку на ногах. Она была завязана крепко, сил не хватало. После нескольких неудачных попыток он хрипло застонал от досады. Во рту было сухо и горько-солоно, от металлического привкуса внутри поднималась тошнота. Должно быть, сотрясение. 

Сонни откинул голову на матрас, поморщившись от боли в затылке, и неподвижно пролежал несколько долгих мгновений, балансируя на грани обморока или сна. А затем одним резким движением перекатился на живот. Тело тут же отреагировало, содрогнулось в сухих позывах, но исторгать из себя было нечего, он уже очень давно не ел и не пил. Во рту к сухости добавился кислый привкус желчи.

Он выдохнул, напрягся и подтянулся на локтях, немного проползая вперед. Ему нужно было преодолеть всего лишь пару метров — добраться до осколков разбитой бутылки в углу, чтобы разрезать ими веревку. 

— 

Барба не знал, сколько прошло времени. Он сидел на диване в кабинете Лив, уткнувшись в телефон. Отвечал на рабочие письма, утверждал с Кармен график встреч, набрасывал заметки по действующим делам. Без бумажных документов работать было сложно, но уходить в офис Барба был пока не готов. Не сейчас. 

Оливия сидела за рабочим столом, углубившись в компьютер, ее взгляд сосредоточенно бегал по экрану, а пальцы — по клавиатуре. Между бровей пролегла напряженная складка. Волосы она собрала в свободный хвост, чтобы не мешали. Иногда в тишине оглушающе звонил телефон, но все время — не по делу, не о том.

Они ждали. 

Тишину нарушила Роллинс, которая без стука влетела в кабинет. Она вся чуть ли не искрилась от нервного возбуждения. 

— Лив, привезли Тиммера, — она вздрогнула и резко развернулась, когда в углу кабинета с дивана встал Барба. Узнав его, она шумно выдохнула. — Советник, я тебя не заметила. 

Барба лишь нетерпеливым жестом призвал ее продолжить. Роллинс кивнула. 

— Он не сильно доволен и сотрудничать не соглашается, уже позвонил своему адвокату. Ситуация получается некрасивая — обвинений мы ему не предъявляем, но в участок привезли практически силой. Пока не знаю, как склонить его на нашу сторону, запросила у отделов по борьбе с наркотиками и секс-торговлей их последние сводки. Если он проходил по каким-нибудь недавним делам, это может нам помочь. А пока с ним Фин. 

С этими словами она сделала шаг к стеклу, приглашающе махнула рукой и включила передатчик. Барба мгновенно почувствовал, как его накрывает дежавю. Не так давно он стоял перед этим же стеклом и смотрел, как Аманда с Фином выбивают из Тиммера местоположение Ариэль, бедной девчонки, пропавшей в круговерти жизненной несправедливости и насилия. Теперь же спираль вышла на новый виток — нужно было найти Сонни. И непонятно, кто был сейчас более потерянным — Кариси или они все, те, кто искал его, не зная, в какую сторону смотреть и куда идти. 

Мир словно бы состоял из разрозненных людей, которые бродили в плотном непроницаемом тумане, не в силах найти ни друг друга, ни даже самих себя. Сколько раз за этот год Барба проходил мимо Кариси, практически задевая его рукавом, скользил взглядом по обнаженным запястьям, по лучистым ямочкам на щеках, не задумываясь, не замедляясь. Зато теперь он резко остановился, застряв ногами в стынущем бетоне. Смотрел сквозь толстое звуконепроницаемое стекло на импровизированный допрос возможного свидетеля и хотел лишь одного — чуда. Но Барба еще в детстве усвоил простую истину — с ним чудеса никогда не случались. 

Фин угрожающе нависал. 

— С твоим послужным списком, бро, я бы с нами сотрудничал, невозможно постоянно выходить сухим из воды. 

Тиммер рассмеялся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Брооо, — передразнил он, — мы же не так давно с тобой выясняли — я просто бизнесмен. Связи, неплохая зарплата, все дела. Не золотые горы, но на хорошего адвоката хватает. Сечешь, к чему я веду? Вы взяли меня посреди бела дня без всякого повода, похоже на превышение полномочий, тебе так не кажется? Если вам хотелось, чтобы я сотрудничал, вы выбрали так себе тактику. Потому что теперь я не скажу ни слова, не-а. 

С этими словами он изобразил, что застегивает рот на молнию и растянул губы в кривой улыбке. 

Барба чертыхнулся. 

— Не переживайте так, советник, неудачи случаются, — раздалось со спины. — А теперь, с вашего позволения, я заберу своего клиента. 

Они с Лив развернулись от стекла, чтобы увидеть высокого черного мужчину в костюме, очевидно, адвоката Тиммера. Роллинс нигде не было видно. Оливия выступила вперед:

— Ваш клиент — свидетель в очень важном деле, нам крайне нужны его показания. Похищен детектив Специального корпуса...

— В таком случае, — бесцеремонно перебил адвокат, — вы и впрямь выбрали неправильную тактику. Как я вижу, мой клиент не горит желанием вам помогать. А так как у вас нет оснований для задержания, то мы уходим. 

С этими словами адвокат открыл дверь в допросную и даже не стал заходить внутрь. Игнорируя направленные на него горящие праведным гневом взгляды, он поманил к себе Тиммера. Фин не сказал ни слова, он понимал, что битва проиграна, даже не начавшись. 

Барба смотрел, как они уходят все дальше по коридору к лифтам, и ему казалось, что земля становится зыбкой, что бетон, в который он вступил, смягчается, превращается в комковатую болотную жижу, затягивает в себя, чтобы поглотить с головой. Он пытался придумать, как их можно задержать, склонить на свою сторону, но в голове не рождалось мыслей, там остался один белый шум. Но тут кто-то дернул его за рукав. Аманда. 

Роллинс до белеющих костяшек сжимала в руках телефон и смотрела ему в глаза с какой-то лихорадочной энергией, слова лились из нее сплошным потоком, наскакивая друг на друга: 

— Звонили из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. У Тиммера есть младшая сестра, зовут Вейкиша, единственная оставшаяся в живых, вторая погибла в случайной перестрелке. Месяц назад ее арестовали за торговлю наркотиками, сейчас она в Райкерс. 

Барба тут же сорвался с места и побежал по коридору. Он едва успел вклинить ладонь ребром между закрывающимися створками лифта. Адвокат Тиммера раздраженно вскинулся: 

— Советник, мне кажется, мы все решили. 

— Вейкиша, — задыхающимся голосом произнес Барба и подпер плечом створку лифта, чтобы тот не закрывался. 

Тиммер резко посерьезнел и вскинул на него цепкий взгляд. 

— Я слушаю. 

Барба сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил уже спокойнее. 

— Если ты сможешь дать нам полезную информацию, я поговорю о том, чтобы ей уменьшили срок. 

— Условное.

— Зависит от степени тяжести правонарушения. Может быть. 

— Согласен, — Тиммер уже выходил из лифта. 

Адвокат тяжело вздохнул и пошел следом, слегка покачивая головой. 

—

— Первый подходит под ваше описание, второй — тощий, русый, лет за тридцать, крыса крысой, — Тиммер сидел в комнате отдыха, закинув ноги на стол. — Эти двое — реально единственные, кто настолько туп, чтобы по ошибке спиздить копа. Не знаю, как их зовут, знаю только, что они какое-то время назад гнали феерически дерьмовый мет. Бадяжное дерьмо, от которого откинулась пара нариков. Джанки, конечно, все равно у них брали; их мало волнует, если цена приемлемая даже для самых конченых. 

Адвокат настойчиво прокашлялся, и Тиммер запнулся, подобрался. 

— Ты знаешь, где у них была лаборатория? — спокойно спросила его Оливия. 

— Не знаю, но краем уха слышал, что вроде бы где-то в районе Порта Моррис.

Лив кивнула и встала из-за стола. 

— Спасибо за информацию, не будем тебя больше задерживать. По поводу сестры советник свяжется с тобой на днях. Если вспомнишь что-то еще, можешь звонить сразу на сотовый мне или Барбе, — она протянула Тиммеру две визитки, которые тот не глядя запихнул в карман толстовки. 

Пару мгновений он смотрел исподлобья, не зло, а как-то задумчиво. Затем просто кивнул и вышел из комнаты, адвокат последовал за ним. 

Оливия развернулась к команде. 

— Во-первых, разошлите ориентировку на второго похитителя, пусть патрульные из пригородов следят за заправками и ищут угнанные машины. Во-вторых, разворачиваем всех, обыскиваем заброшенные здания у порта Моррис, посмотрите их по кадастрам. Стараемся аккуратно заглядывать и на частные склады, если будет такая возможность. Любая подозрительная активность, любые зацепки и случайные свидетели, не мне говорить вам, насколько это важно, — она посмотрела на Барбу и тихо проговорила: — Выбей нам ордера на обыск, если сможешь.

Рафаэль не знал, какой судья даст разрешение обыскивать частные склады по таким размытым показаниям, но был настроен поставить с ног на голову всю систему уголовного правосудия.

—

Сонни, наконец, перепилил осколком толстые узлы веревок и обессиленно откинулся на стену, медленно разматывая бечевку, скидывая ее с задеревеневших коленей. Пальцы кровили — осколок был неровный и обоюдоострый, но Сонни этого даже не замечал, он впал в какое-то странное состояние полуобморочного транса, ни жажда, ни боль теперь почти не чувствовались. Ему казалось, что он смотрит на все происходящее со стороны. Словно черно-белое кино в пустом зале, сидя на галерке. На местах для поцелуев. То, что он так ни разу и не набрал номер Барбы за этот год, будет его единственным сожалением, если он не выберется. Что даже не попытался признаться в своих чувствах. Они, должно быть, будут первым из пунктов обвинения на заседании Страшного суда. Первым, но не единственным. Какой приговор вынесут присяжные? Что скажет ему Судья?

Он понимал, что начинает бредить. Линии окружающих предметов плыли перед глазами, искажались, пол словно бы шел под уклон; голова закружилась, и Сонни качнулся на бок, вновь содрогаясь в сухих спазмах, упираясь в пол дрожащими окровавленными руками. 

Надо было добраться до двери во что бы то ни стало. 

Сонни подполз к металлическому столу, стоящему чуть подальше, и уцепился руками за его край. Подтянулся, пытаясь привстать. Спустя несколько минут практически титанических усилий, он все-таки смог подняться. Голова тут же закружилась так сильно, что все зрение затмило белыми вспышками. Сонни прислонился к стене и начал размеренно дышать. Вдох носом на три счета, выдох ртом на два. Вдох — выдох — вдох — выдох. Головокружение постепенно успокаивалось, зрение сфокусировалось, и Сонни рискнул сделать шаг. Колени подгибались и дрожали крупной судорожной дрожью, на лбу выступил холодный пот, хотя самого Сонни бросало в жар — он подозревал, что у него давно уже подскочила температура. 

Расстояние в несколько метров казалось бесконечно огромным, а большая железная дверь — недостижимо далекой. Сонни опирался руками то на поверхность стола, то на стену, то на какую-то большую канистру, оставленную посередине помещения. Когда в нескольких шагах от двери он уцепился за выступающую из стены балку, та с глухим треском и облаком трухи предательски подломилась. И сам он подломился вместе с ней, потерял равновесие и упал на пол. Он невольно выставил вперед руки, чтобы смягчить падение, и услышал, как что-то хрустнуло в районе запястья. Левую руку до локтя прошило болью. Сонни зашипел. 

Когда боль немного улеглась, Сонни попытался было снова приподняться, но по руке пошли острые иглы, обжигающие, почти невыносимые. Сил бороться не оставалось. Он проехался плечами по пыльному бетонному полу так, чтобы оказаться ногами к двери, и ударил в нее пяткой. Раздался тихий гул. Слишком тихий. 

— Помогите, — крика тоже не получилось, было больше похоже на хриплый шепот. 

Сонни ударил в дверь уже двумя ногами, по инерции проезжаясь лопатками по полу. И еще раз. И еще. 

Он не знал, на сколько его хватит. Минуты шли, сливаясь в единое бесконечное безвременье. Тягучий отравляющий мазут, парализующий движения. Утяжеляющий ноги десятикратно. Липкая чернота, затекающая в уши и глаза. 

Сонни не понял, в какой момент силы покинули его окончательно. Он просто отстраненно почувствовал, что больше не может, и позволил наконец черноте себя поглотить. 

—

Все было плохо. 

Судьи не подписывали ордера на обыск. Частных строений в порте Морриса было слишком много. В разрозненных заброшенных зданиях поисковые команды никого не находили. Барба мерил кабинет шагами и беззвучно шевелил губами, — он обзвонил всех. Внутри медленно и неумолимо поднималась паника, как прилив, постепенно затапливая все большую площадь, вытесняя собой все остальное. Ничему не оставляя места. 

Он настолько погрузился в себя, что даже не сразу услышал голос Кармен, которая окликнула его от двери раз, другой. 

— ...Рафаэль! 

Было что-то в ее голосе такое живое, надрывное, настоящее, что он очнулся, словно от глубокого сна. Паника временно отступила, как волна, — неприятное, тянущее ощущение, — и Барба услышал, как звонит его телефон. Номер не определился. Подрагивающими пальцами он принял вызов. 

— Советник, — это был голос Тиммера, и Рафаэль выдохнул, невольно ощущая разочарование. С легкой долей неубиваемой надежды. 

— Да? 

— Я повыяснял по своим каналам. Здание, которое вы ищете, находится со стороны Ист-ривер, по Локуст-авеню напротив пекарни мисс Гримбл. Принадлежит оно некоему Оуэну Уилкинсону. Учтите, я вам ничего не говорил. Надеюсь, этой несуществующей информации хватит для условного. 

После чего в трубке повисла глухая тишина. Барба отложил телефон, голова отчаянно кружилась. Он облокотился о стол и почувствовал, как под локоть его бережно подхватила Кармен. Она молчала, но молчание ее было теплым и поддерживающим, оно окутывало и проникало внутрь вместе с воздухом. Барба перевел на нее взгляд, карие глаза были наполнены сопереживанием. 

— Я уезжаю. Меня сегодня не будет. К черту ордер, в конце концов, полиция Нью-Йорка может вторгаться на частную собственность, если там находится человек, которому нужна помощь, — слова путались и одновременно лились неостановимым потоком, он был словно пьяный, паника плескалась у его ног холодным и своевольным Атлантическим океаном, грозила в любой момент захлестнуть грозовым штормом. 

Кармен лишь кивнула, подняла со стола его телефон и набрала номер Оливии. Дала телефон ему в руки. И вышла из кабинета. Почему-то Рафаэль был уверен — она вызывает ему Убер.

— 

Когда спустя двадцать минут такси на огромной скорости свернуло на Локуст-авеню, Барба сразу увидел группу быстрого реагирования, а затем разглядел и Специальный корпус. Он вылетел из машины и рванулся к ним. Его попытались было задержать у заградительной ленты, но Лив заметила и подала знак патрульным. Он за несколько секунд оказался у входа. 

То, что открылось его взгляду, его потрясло. Сонни уже положили на носилки, он был без сознания, все лицо покрывала спекшаяся кровь, волосы слиплись темно-красными прядками. Кариси был настолько бледен, что цветом сливался с белой простыней, которой его накрыли. И Барба никак не мог понять — дышит ли он. 

Ему стало дурно, жестким мутным комом подкатила тошнота, Барба вскинул руку ко рту, как вдруг перед ним возникла Лив. Он почувствовал ее стальную хватку на локтях. 

— Он жив. Слышишь меня? Мы нашли его вовремя. Все хорошо. 

Барба смотрел ей в глаза и никуда больше, он уцепился за этот твердый и уверенный взгляд, как за обломок корабля во время шторма. Он держался за него, пока слова не дошли до его сознания, не утвердились там в своих правах, не разошлись позорной слабостью облегчения. Тогда он смог наконец выдохнуть, и почувствовал, как по всему телу проходит нервная дрожь. 

Лив на одно маленькое мгновение качнулась ближе и крепко его обняла. После чего, не отпуская его локтя, прошла вслед за носилками к скорой и окликнула одного из парамедиков. 

— Этот человек поедет вместе с жертвой в больницу. Он — семья. 

Именно тогда Барба почувствовал, как чувство благодарности навылет пробивает его грудную клетку.

**5\. Эпилог**

— Привет. Огромное спасибо, что смог приехать, — Оливия выглядела уставшей, но очень довольной. 

Барба тепло улыбнулся, шагая вперед и притягивая ее в крепкие объятия. 

— Какие-то новости? — он отстранился. 

Оливия улыбнулась. 

— Да. На одной из заправок Ньюарка засекли угнанную машину. Угонщиков двое, и они оба отлично подходят под описание похитителей. Так что теперь нас ждет судебный процесс. 

— Я засажу их надолго, уж будь уверена, — вскинулся было Барба. 

Но Оливия улыбнулась уголком губ и покачала головой. 

— И ты, и я прекрасно знаем, что тебе не стоит заниматься этим делом ввиду конфликта интересов. Не беспокойся, помощник окружного прокурора Стоун справится с этим не хуже тебя. Им не избежать наказания. А у тебя есть другие, куда более важные задачи. И, заметь, я даже не про Кариси. 

Рафаэль вздохнул. Оливия была права. Как и всегда. Признавать это было даже приятно. 

— Да, — улыбнулся он. — Меня ждет Вейкиша.


End file.
